<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bananas &amp; Blueberries by BloodySpade0000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362831">Bananas &amp; Blueberries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000'>BloodySpade0000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crack, Don't Judge, Fever, Fluff, I'm still in my teen angst phase, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, One-Shots, Romance, This is wholesome but antsy at the same time, This updates at random times, cute nicknames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Masaaoba  (Masaomi x Aoba) one shots</p><p>Duh, like who else ships them as much as I do? </p><p>I'm literally sailing this ship by myself</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kida Masaomi/Kuronuma Aoba, Ran's car getting friend zoned by a vending machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Underrated gems for underrated characters</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Worth it ❤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He couldn't imagine things being any different</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yoo! Hello~ (≧▽≦)/ I wrote this last night when I was supposed to be sleeping. But, like who needs sleep? Not me. *nervous laughter* Send help. Anyway, I was in the mood to write fluff. So-</p><p>(ﾉ&gt;ω&lt;)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆ Fluff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If somebody told Masaomi that he would be in this position four months ago, he would not have believed them. Would have laughed in their face. Now, however, after all he’s been through and all the time he’s spent by Aoba’s side, he would not change a thing, nor could he imagine things being any different. </p>
<p>Sure, back then, he had been <span class="zbp-node zwp-grammar-error">weary</span> of Aoba and did not even bother <span class="zbp-node zwp-grammar-error">hiding</span> how much he mistrusted him. Though in all honestly, Aoba had not been any better. It took some time for both of them to let their walls down around each other. More on Aoba’s part, if anything. The poor boy’s been hurt so much. He did not just let anyone in. Masaomi was lucky Aoba bothered with him, even though it took a lot of convincing, i.e. pick up lines, flirting and some help from Erika (who secretly shipped them from the start). It all had been worth it because...<br/></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Because he could appreciate moments like these.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masaomi smiled down at Aoba warmly, gently running his fingers through Aoba’s hair, haven already lulled him to sleep. He shifted Aoba into a more comfortable position in his lap, so Aoba’s head was resting against his chest instead of his thigh. He pulled the blanket over them, before kissing the top of Aoba’s head and wrapping his arms around him. He closed his eyes, listening to the soft <span class="zbp-node zwp-grammar-error">breathes</span> of Aoba. He drifted off to sleep himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘I love you...’</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nuuuuu! (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞ Why is this sooooo shoooort? Why must I torture myself!? Bye~<br/>ε===(っ≧ω≦)っ</p><p>Original Prompt</p><p>https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/612701584851369984/if-someone-had-told-you-that-you-would-be-in-this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Masaomi's No Good, very bad day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Masaomi prayed to whatever god was up there that he would not die</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was in a mood to write crack. So, here ya go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the hell...?" Masaomi awoke to the sound of loud banging coming from his door. At first, he thought it was his neighbours complaining about his cat leaving a dead bird on their driveway again, until he realized he didn't let him out last night and that the furball was probably busy ripping up toilet paper, which meant it wasn't his neighbours pissed off out their minds. But, someone else had decided that it would be a great idea to show up at his place at—</p><p>Masaomi shot a look at his alarm clock.</p><p>7: 00 AM.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes and glanced at it again to make sure he was looking at the right time. When it changed to 7: 01 AM, it confirmed that it was indeed 7 AM in the morning, and someone else other than his neighbours was crazy enough to bang on his door. Like—</p><p>"Oi, ya yellow fucker!" A familiar voice yelled, followed by the rattling sound of his door being kicked. "Open the god damn door so I can kick yer fuckin' ass!"</p><p>"Whyyyy?" Masaomi groaned, pulling the covers over his head. Why was Ran at his doorstep? What did he do to piss him off so early in the morning? Didn't Ran have a job or at least kids to bully for their lunch money? Or—</p><p>"I said open the fuckin' door!" Ran growled, giving the door another kick. "Or else, I'll break it down!"</p><p>"If you break my door, you're going to have to pay for it!" Masaomi yelled back, standing up and dragging himself to the front door. He opened it, his cat escaping on a mission to kill a bird or whatever he did once out. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"</p><p>"Does it look like I fuckin' care?" Ran snapped, glaring down at him. "I came to kick yer fuckin' ass, not to chat."</p><p>"Why?" Masaomi raised an eyebrow. "I don't—"</p><p>"I told, didn't I?" Ran cut in sharply. "If ya made my baby brother cry, I would give ya an ass-whoopin'."</p><p>"Who?" Masaomi's lips tightened into a thin line. It took him three seconds to realize who Ran was talking about because the only person Ran called baby brother was—</p><p>"Aoba, ya dumbass." Ran rolled his eyes. "Who else?"</p><p>"O-Oh." Masaomi bit his lip, glancing at the ground. Guilt weighed down on him like a ton of bricks. He hadn't meant to make him cry. Masaomi had thought he would get over it like he usually did when they fought, and then things would go back to normal. But, Masaomi should have known better. This one had been different, instead of it ending with either of them walking out to cool off. Masaomi had said something insensitive. He wished he could take back. Wished he could have just kept his mouth shut. Dammit—"I'm such a jerk."</p><p>"Ya no shit," Ran remarked, rubbing salt in his already gaping wound. "He won't get out of his room, so fuckin' apologize." And before Masaomi could even say or do anything. He was being dragged out of his house, and being shoved into a car before Ran got into the driver's seat and started driving.</p><p>Whoever allowed Ran to drive had either been high off their ass or plain stupid because Ran could not drive even if his life depended on it. He drove like a maniac, speeding down the street as if he were in fast and furious, breaking every rule in the driver's handbook. Masaomi was surprised they hadn't been pulled over by now because he was pretty sure Ran had crossed at least three red lights. And—</p><p>Ran slammed the break causing Masaomi to hit his head on the dashboard. He rubbed his forehead and shot a glare at him. "What the—" A flying vending machine flew over the car, shredding metal and shattering glass as it flipped over onto the ashplant beside them.</p><p>"Fuck!" Ran finished his sentence.</p><p>"T-That was close," Masaomi added, laughing nervously. His life had flashed before his eyes. If they had been in the vending machine's trajectory, they would have been dead or at least Ran's car, which he was pretty sure didn't belong to Ran.</p><p>Masaomi was about to ask if he had stolen it until the familiar yell of:</p><p>"IIIIIIIZZZZZZAAAAAAYAAAAAA!" Was heard not too far from them, and obviously not wanting to be caught in the crossfire of one of Shizuo and Izaya's notorious fights. Ran started driving again or more like driving as if Satan himself was hot on his tail while Masaomi tightened his belt, fearing for his life and praying to whatever god was up there that he would not die.</p><p>Or at least the car did not do next Final Destination shit and get smashed in by a wild log, flying off of a truck with other logs. Recreating the route 23 pile up scene that made Masaomi fear driving past or behind trucks. Especially one with logs.</p><p>Oh, shit. Did they just pass a truck?</p><p>Masaomi started rocking back and forth. "I'm too young to die!" He couldn't die yet. He still had to apologize to Aoba, and he still hasn't seen Aoba in a dress. Or a sexy bunny outfit in between his—</p><p>Masaomi went from fearing for his life to horny teenager in five seconds flat. But, then went back to fearing for his life as Ran sent him a death glare, as if he knew exactly what was going on in Masaomi's head and was about ready to throw him out of the car, and run him over.</p><p>Masaomi shivered. He wished Aoba was here, so he could protect him from Ran cause Ran only secretly plotted his demise when Aoba was around. Instead of doing it upfront. And—</p><p>"If yer thinkin' about fuckin' my baby brother...." The temperature in the car went down so fast, it would put winters in Canada to shame. "I'll kill you."</p><p>"I—" Masaomi coughed, face going 50 shades of red. "I don't know what you're talking about. You're being delusional." If he wasn't dead before, he was dead now. Deader than dead.</p><p>"Yer lucky the squirt puts up with ya," Ran remarked, pulling up in front of the house he and Aoba lived in. "Or ya'd be buried alive."</p><p>"You're just jealous that I'm stealing all his attention from you," Masaomi said, sticking out his tongue, and before Ran could kill him. He dashed out of the car.</p><p>Unfortunately, he was hit in the head by the house keys. "What the fuck!?" He glared at Ran. "The—"</p><p>"I'm gonna go grocery shoppin'," Ran told him. "Ya better not do anythin' while I'm gone." He then drove off with the tires screeching.</p><p>Masaomi bent down and picked up the house keys, cursing Ran under his breath. He climbed the stairs and unlocked the front door before opening and closing it behind him. Masaomi headed to Aoba's room and stopped in front of the door. "Aoba?" He spoke, knocking on it. "Princess, are you going to let me in?" All he got in response was silence. Masaomi frowned. "Your brother's gone grocery shopping. It's just me." Silence. He tried knocking again. Silence. Silence. Silence. Silence. He called Aoba's cell phone and when it went straight to voicemail. Masaomi started to panic. Aoba never got this way after a fight. Sure, he gave him the cold shoulder. But, it was never like this. Ever.</p><p>Fuck. There was a chance Aoba couldn't make it to the door, a list of horrible situations went through his head. What if—</p><p>Masaomi shook his head. No. Ran wouldn't have dragged him here if that was the case. Ya... He took a shuddering breath. Aoba was probably sleeping. Yet...It didn't put him at ease. Aoba never slept in.</p><p>His hands shook as he reached for the doorknob and twisted it, pushing the door open. He slowly closed it behind him and tiptoed across the room, being extra careful not to wake up Aoba. Masaomi's been with him long enough to know that he barely got any sleep.</p><p>Blankets piled on the bed, the only indication that Aoba was underneath was the tuffs of blue hair sticking out from below. Masaomi hovered over it, trying to determine if Aoba was breathing or not. "Princess?" He exclaimed loudly. "If you're still alive, move or say something." When Aoba did not move, Masaomi hesitated as he sat down beside him. He poked the blankets and had to stop himself from sighing in relief as they shifted.</p><p>"Baby, if you don't talk to me, I'll cry." He poked him again. "You're breaking my heart, you know?"</p><p>"You're stuuuuuupid, don't touch me," Aoba grumbled, swatting him away as if he were a fly. "I'll catch the stupid."</p><p>Masaomi's eye twitched. "You little shit." He jabbed him in the side. "Who are you calling stupid?"</p><p>"Go awaaaay, Neko...." Aoba buried himself deeper into the blankets. "...I don't wanna wear your stupid cat ears."</p><p>Masaomi snorted. An image of Aoba in cat ears flashed through his mind. If he got him to wear a dress, he would remember to add them. Masaomi made a mental note to ask Neko if he had extras. Knowing him, he probably did. "You'd look cute in cat ears." Masaomi smirked. "And even cuter in a dress."</p><p>Aoba muttered something incoherent as he pulled the blankets down. "Saomi..." He reached out for him with a needy sniffle and hazy eyes. </p><p>'So cute.' Masaomi had to stop himself from smothering him. "I'm right here," He murmured softly, gently running his fingers through matted hair. "I'm here, baby. I got you."</p><p>"Don't leave..." Aoba wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into the bed and burying his face into his chest. "...Staaaay."</p><p>"I will, Teddy Bear~." Masaomi pulled him closer and then frowned. He could feel the heat radiating off of Aoba despite the barrier between their clothes. Masaomi placed the back of his palm to Aoba's forehead. His frown deepened. "You're burning up."</p><p>"I'm sorry..." Aoba sniffed, shivering. "I—"</p><p>"No, baby. Don't apologize." Masaomi held him closer, pulling the blankets over them. "I'm sorry, I should have known." Aoba got overly sensitive when he was sick. Anything could set him off. It explained why he had snapped at Masaomi four days ago over nothing, which escalated into a fight that would have never started if Masaomi just—</p><p>"It's okay..." Aoba mumbled. "I love you."</p><p>"Awww, Princess. I love you too~." Masaomi kissed the top of his head, smothering him. "Wear a dress for me."</p><p>"Saomi..." Aoba buried his face in the crook of his neck, trying but failing miserably in hiding his blushing face. "...Shuuut uuup."</p><p>Masaomi laughed. "Is that a yes?"</p><p>Aoba shoved him off the bed. "Die!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next one shot. I'm debating between something wholesome or agnsty. Not sure what thou.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>